comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots (Earth-7045)
The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys". A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. In the faction's 1st incarnation: the use of the name Prime, wielder of the Matrix of Leadership, currently denotes Autobot leadership. History to be added Members 1st Incarnation Current *Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (2nd leader) **Sparkplug **Hi-Q *A-Team: **Warpath (leader) **Beachcomber **Cosmos **Powerglide **Seaspray *Aerialbots: **Superion ***Silverbolt (leader) ***Air Raid ***Fireflight ***Skydive II ***Slingshot **Alpha Bravo *Alpha Trion (birth name A3) *Ammo *Aquaspeeders: **Speedstream (leader) **Aquafend **Deluge I **Jetstorm I *Arcee *B-Team: **Pipes (leader) **Hubcap **Outback **Swerve **Tailgate *Backstreet *Backstop *Blaster **Eject **Flip Sides (faux allegiance) **Ramhorn **Rewind **Slamdance ***Grand Slam ***Raindance **Steeljaw *Bluestreak *Blurr **Haywire **Incinerator II *Brainstorm **Arcana *Brawn *Chromedome **Stylor *Circuit *Cliffjumper *Clones: **Cloudraker **Fastlane *Cobrabreast *Computron/Technobots: **Scattershot (leader) **Afterburner I **Lightspeed **Nosecone **Strafe I *Constructicons: **Devastator: ***Scrapper (leader) ***Bonecrusher I ***Hook ***Long Haul ***Mixmaster ***Scavenger I ****Scorpulator **Hauler *Crankshaft *Crossblades *Crosscut **Road Rage *Crosshairs **Pinpointer *Crosswise I *Dai Atlas **Roadfire ***Drillbuster **Sonic Bomber ***Sonic **Speeder *Damus *Deftwing *Detritus *Devcon *Dinobots (formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force): **Grimlock (leader) **Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ***Dualor (leader) ***Knockdown ***Rav I **Paddles **Scorn **Slash **Sludge **Slug **Smash **Snarl I ***Tyrannitron **Swoop *Dogfight *Doubledealer (as just Dealer) **Knok *Doubleheader *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Elita One (birth name Ariel) **Chromia ***Flareup **Firestar **Greenlight **Lancer **Moonracer *Firebot *Fizzle *Fortress Maximus **Cerebros *Gears *Getaway **Rev *Glyph **Tap-Out *Grapple *Greatshot *Groundbreaker *Gunrunner *Guzzle / Pneumatix *Hardhead **Duros *Highbrow **Gort *Hightower *Hoist **Refute *Hosehead **Lug *Hot Shot **Recon Mini-Con Team: ***Jolt I (leader) ***Reverb ***Six-Speed *Hound *Huffer *Impactor *Inferno I *Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program: **Clamp Down **Deep Cover *Ironhide *Jackpot **Sights *Jazz (birth name Meister) *Jetfire I **Commetor *Joyride **Hotwire *Junkions: **Wreck-Gar (leader) **Ashtray **Greasestain **HAZMAT **Junkyard **Re-Cycle **Rubbish **Scrapheap **Trashbin **Wasteoid Gamma *Kick-Off *Kup **Recoil *Makeshift *Mainframe **Push-Button *Medix *Menasor/Stunticons: **Motormaster (leader) **Breakdown **Dead End I **Drag Strip **Wildrider *Metalhawk **Cloudburst **Landmine **Waverider *Metroplex **Scamper **Six-Gun **Slammer *Micromasters: **Countdown (leader) **Air Patrol: ***Eagle Eye I (leader) ***Blaze Master ***Sky High II ***Tread Bolt **Astro Squad: ***Moonrock & Missile Master (leader) ***Blast Master & Phaser (second-in-command) ***Barrage I & Heave **Battle Patrol: ***Big Shot (leader) ***Flak ***Sidetrack ***Sunrunner **Construction Patrol: ***Takedown (leader) ***Crumble ***Groundpounder II ***Neutro **Erector **Full-Barrel & Overflow **Groundshaker **Hot Rod Patrol: ***Big Daddy (leader) ***Greaser ***Hubs ***Trip-Up **Hot House **Ironworks **Metro Squad: ***Oiler (leader) & Slide ***Power Run & Strikedown ***Roadburner & Wheel Blaze **Monster Truck Patrol: ***Hydraulic (leader) ***Big Hauler ***Heavy Tread ***Slow Poke **Off Road Patrol: ***Powertrain (leader) ***Highjump ***Mudslinger ***Tote **Overload **Pipeline & Gusher **Race Car Patrol: ***Roadhandler (leader) ***Free Wheeler ***Swindler ***Tailspin **Rescue Patrol: ***Stakeout (1st leader) ***Fixit (current leader) ***Red Hot ***Seawatch (formerly Baywatch) **Retro & Surge *Mirage I *Monsterbots: **Doublecross (leader) **Grotusque **Repugnus *Nightbeat **Muzzle *Obsidian *Omega Spreem *Omega Supreme *Omnibots: **Overdrive (leader) **Camshaft **Downshift I *Omnicons: **Signal Flare (leader) **Skyblast **Strongarm *Over-Run *Override *Perceptor I *Perceptor II/Street Action Mini-Con Team: **High Wire (leader) **Grindor **Sureshock *Pincher **Longtooth *Pointblank **Peacemaker *Powerflash **Road Rocket *Protectobots: **Defensor ***Hot Spot ***Blades ***First Aid ***Groove ***Streetwise **Rook I *Prowl I *Punch / Counterpunch *Quickswitch *Rad **Lionizer *Ratchet *Red Alert **Longarm I *Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) **Firebolt *Rollout **Glitch *Ruination/Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Side Burn *Sideswipe **Nightbeat II **Vanguard *Siren **Quig *Sizzle I *Skids *Sky High I *Sky Lynx *Skyboom Shield/Race Mini-Con Team: **Mirage II (leader) **Dirt Boss **Downshift II *Skyfall II **Top-Heavy *Skyhammer *Slapdash **Lube *Smokescreen I **Liftor *Snarl II *Spinneret *Splashdown *Star Saber / Wing Saber II **Road Caesar: ***Blacker ***Braver ***Laster **Landcross/Multiforce: ***Wingwaver (leader): ****Wing (leader) ****Waver ***Dashtacker: ****Dash ****Tacker ***Machtackle: ****Mach ****Tackle *Star Saber Weapon/Air Defense Mini-Con Team: **Runway II (leader) **Jetstorm II **Sonar I *Stockade I *Sunstreaker *Sureshot I **Spoilsport *Strika *Throttlebots: **Rollbar II (leader) **Chase **Freeway **Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) **Searchlight **Wideload *Thundercracker *Tigertrack *Tracks **Basher *Trailbreaker *Turbomasters: **Thunder Clash (leader) **Boss **Breakneck **Hurricane **Scorch *Ultra Magnus *Victory Leo (birth name Orion) *Vroom *Wheelie *Wheeljack **Wind Sheer *Whirl *Windcharger *Windmill *Wreckers: **Springer (current leader) **Broadside **Catilla **Chainclaw **Fisitron / Ironfist **Jumpstarters: ***Topspin II ***Twin Twist **Landfill ***Flintlock ***Silencer **Quickmix ***Boomer ***Ricochet **Rack'n'Ruin **Rotorstorm **Sandstorm **Scoop ***Holepunch ***Tracer **Solus (birth name Beta) **X-Brawn *Xaaron Former *Sentinel Prime (1st leader) † *Breakaway *Flame *Roadbuster † *Skyfall I *Triton (faux allegiance) † 2nd Incarnation *Pyro (leader) *Axelerators: **Rapido (leader) **Skram **Turbofire **Windbreaker *Blowout *Cyberjets: **Aero Raid **Jetfire II **Strafe II *Double Clutch *Drench *Electro *Firecracker *Gearhead *Gobots *Greasepit II *High Beam *Leadfoot *Manta Ray *Meanstreak *Motormouth *Road Rocket II *Sureshot II *Volt Gallery Arcana_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Arcana Armorhide (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Armorhide of Lower Petrohex Blacker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Blacker of Rodion Silverstreak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bluestreak of Praxus Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Boomer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Boomer Boss (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Boss of Esserlon Brainstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Brainstorm of Iacon Flash (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Breakneck of Vos Braver_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Braver of Upper Monoplex Brawn_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Brawn of Ultirex Broadside_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Broadside Catilla_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Catilla of Gygax Cerebros_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Cerebros of Helex Chainclaw_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Chainclaw of Protihex Chromedome_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Chromedome of Iacon Cliffjumper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Cliffjumper of Iacon Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Crossblades_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crossblades Crosscut_(Autobot)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosscut of Altihex Crosshairs_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Crosshairs of Polyhex Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Doublecross_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Doublecross of Polyhex Doubledealer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Doubledealer / Dealer of Iacon Drift_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drift of Rodion Dualor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Dualor Duros_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Duros Flintlock_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Flintlock Gears_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gears of Iacon Getaway_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Getaway of Proximax Glitch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Glitch of Mebion Goldbug_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Goldbug of Iacon Gort_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gort Grimlock_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Grimlock of Kaon Grotusque_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Grotusque of Lower Monoplex Gunrunner_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gunrunner of Tarn Autobot_Hardhead_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hardhead of Polyhex Hauler_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hauler of Tesarus Highbrow_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Highbrow of Upper Monoplex Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Hosehead_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hosehead of Yuss Hound_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hound of Lower Monoplex Huffer_(Marvel_Resuited).gif|Huffer of Tesarus Hurricane (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Hurricane of Yuss Impactor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Impactor of Ultirex Ironfist_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ironfist Ironhide_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ironhide of Iacon Jazz_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jazz of Kaon Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Knockdown_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Knockdown Landfill_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Landfill of Bitrex Laster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Laster of Altihex Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Lionizer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Lionizer Longtooth_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Longtooth Lube_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Lube Lug_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Lug Autobot_Mainframe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mainframe of Praxium Medix_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Medix of Petrex Mega-Octane (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Mega-Octane of Iacon Mirage_(Outlier)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mirage of Vos Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Movor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Movor of Mebion Muzzle_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Muzzle Headmaster_Nightbeat_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Nightbeat of Yuss Optimus_Prime_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Optimus Prime of Iacon Over-Run_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Over-Run of Iacon Paddles_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Paddles Peacemaker_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Peacemaker Pincher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pincher of Triax Pinpointer_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pinpointer Guzzle_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pneumatix of Yuss / Guzzle Pointblank_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Pointblank of Rodion Powerflash_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Powerflash of Tetrahex Autobot_Prowl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Prowl of Petrex Punch_Counterpunch_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Punch of Harmonex / Counterpunch of Petrex Push-Button_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Push-Button of Yuss Quickmix_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Quickmix of Triax Quig_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Quig RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack & Ruin of Iacon Rad_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rad of Rodion Ratchet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ratchet of Iacon Autobot_Rav_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rav Repugnus_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Repugnus of Helex Rev_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rev Ricochet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ricochet (Nebulan) Road_Rage_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Road Rage of Altihex Road_Rocket_(Mini-Con)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Road Rocket of Prion Ro-Tor (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Ro-Tor of Triax Roadbuster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadbuster of Kaon Rollbar (Commando) (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Rollbar of Tetrahex Rollout_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rollout of Mebion Rotorstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rotorstorm of Triax Sandstorm_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sandstorm of Paradron Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Scoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scoop of Polyhex Scorch (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Scorch of Helex Scorn_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scorn Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Sideswipe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sideswipe of Iacon Silencer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Silencer Siren_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Siren of the Sonic Canyons Skyfall_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skyfall of Uraya Skyhammer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Skyhammer Slapdash_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slapdash of Esserlon Slash_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slash Sludge_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sludge of Altihex Slug_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slug of Polyhex Snarl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snarl of Tetrahex Spoilsport_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Spoilsport Springer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Springer Autobot_Stockade_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Stockade of Protihex Star_Saber_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Wing Saber of Polyhex / Star Saber Stylor_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Stylor Sunstreaker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstreaker of Iacon Targetmaster_Sureshot_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sureshot of Tetrahex Swoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Swoop of Rodion Thunder Clash (Marvel Resuited).jpg|Thunder Clash of Iacon Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Top-Hevay_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Top-Heavy Topspin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Topspin of Tesarus Nebulan_Tracer_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tracer (Nebulan) Trailbreaker_or_Cutter_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Trailbreaker of Ultirex Decepticon_Triton_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Triton of Lower Petrohex Twin_Twist_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Twin Twist of Tesarus Tyrannitron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Tyrannitron Magnus_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ultra of Tarn / Ultra Magnus Wheeljack_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Wheeljack of Iacon Whirl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Whirl of Polyhex Windcharger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Windcharger of Altihex X-Brawn_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|X-Brawn of Project: Chimera Xaaron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Xaaron of Iacon Category:Earth-7045 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Trachodon56